


Don't Leave

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Before episode 1, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: After fighting dog monsters outside Trostenwald, Nott and Caleb rest for a long time in their tavern room.





	Don't Leave

It’s the first thing Caleb said, after the fight against the weird dog creatures outside Trostenweld, when Nott manages to drag him to a tavern and get the both of them into a room. He’d been hurt badly, and she was grateful that the potion had worked. 

Mostly she was grateful that they had managed to kill those dog monsters, with how hurt they both were. 

“Don’t leave me.” Caleb repeats, pleadingly, as she forces him to lie down on one of the beds, the door shut and firmly locked to prevent anyone from seeing her. 

She smiled, a secret warm thing under her mask, and pulled the blankets over him, “I won’t, I promise. You sleep though, you need it a lot.” 

He nodded slightly, sighing, “Ja, those were, not pleasant.” 

“Right.” Nott agreed, thinking it as an understatement. It was horrible, a horrible situation that had fucked them both over and hurt Caleb when she had been meant to protect him, “It could have gone better. We can talk about that tomorrow though, when your rested, and better. Please just sleep now though, please.” 

Caleb’s eyes closed, grumbling as the exhaustion started to catch him, “Don’t leave.” he muttered. 

Her smile widened, watching him fall asleep, and she nodded even though he couldn’t see her, “Of course. I’m here, Caleb. I will always be here for you.” 

Caleb said something in his language Nott couldn’t understand, and fell asleep not a few minutes after. She stayed standing for a few more minutes, before she carefully put her stuff on the floor, spreading it out.

She checked over what she had, paying special attention to the new things she had recently gotten, and stood, satisfied. 

She glanced over at Caleb again, checking to make sure he was sleeping okay and that his wounds weren’t as bad, before she snuck out the door and outside the tavern. Using the cover of night, she traveled through the town, checking everything out just in case of any danger or things to steal later. 

When she was done, and had seen a rather interesting person in a cape but hadn’t followed, she returned to Caleb’s side. He was still asleep, and luckily didn’t know of her absence. 

Nott leaned over his head anyway, “I won’t ever leave you.” she whispered, climbing up onto the bed with him. She curled up at his feet, content and pleased, and fell into sleep with him. 


End file.
